godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Devils and the Deep
The Devils and the Deep is the eleventh issue of IDW Publishing's Godzilla comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth; it was released on April 23, 2014. Plot CKR has set off a series of underground explosions in an attempt to bring the monster Baragon to the surface. Baragon does surface in Paris, France, but destroys the Arc de Triumph in the process. The newly-rebuilt and upgraded Kiryu arrives to subdue Baragon, but is blasted by the monster's fire breath. Baragon attacks Kiryu fiercely and quickly, and Kiryu flies up into the air then bombards him with rockets. Kiryu then lands and punches the stunned Baragon in the face. With Baragon beaten into submission, Kiryu grabs him and wraps him in cables before flying off to bring him to the Monster Islands. Allison, Steven Woods, and Lucy decide to place Baragon near Sanda and Gaira. Allison then informs Woods and CKR that the Monster Kill Crew developed special underwater sonar versions of the "headache gun" and that several submarines have been equipped with them. A submarine near the Monster Islands locates Godzilla, who is floating underwater as if waiting for something. In the Devonian capital city, the Devonian king is informed that the humans have amassed a large fleet near the capital. The king sees this as an excellent opportunity to destroy the humans' fleet in one attack and then strike their defenseless coastlines. He then speaks to his soldiers and informs them that the time has come for them to make their move and begin their campaign to destroy humanity and Godzilla once and for all. At the CKR facility in San Diego, Allison is brought in to speak to the Devonian refugee that gave himself up to human authorities. The refugee tells Allison that his kind have lived peacefully under Earth's oceans for millions of years, but when the current king came to power he turned their civilization into an oppressive dictatorship and killed anyone who opposed him. He came to despise humanity as they continually dumped nuclear waste and other debris on the ocean floor. After a Cryog ship crashed into the ocean, the Devonian king was angered that their technology was more advanced than his own kind's. He killed the crew of the ship and salvaged their technology. Using this new advanced technology, he took control of several monsters that lived underwater and formulated a plan to wipe out humankind by detonating the Cryog ship on the surface. The Devonian refugee tells Allison that the Devonian capital must be destroyed in order to save humanity. Suddenly, Godzilla finds himself under attack by Manda, Gezora, Destoroyah, and Titanosaurus. Godzilla is outnumbered and viciously sliced by Destoroyah's horn while the other monsters hold him still. Godzilla uses his atomic breath to free himself and prepares to fight back. CKR picks up the location of the monsters fighting near their fleet and uses the new sonar guns to try and scare the monsters off. Manda and Gezora swim off, but Godzilla grabs onto Titanosaurus' ankle and follows him. Destoroyah splits apart into several juvenile forms and comes on board one of the ships, where Woods, Chavez, Lucy, and Kiryu all are. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Baragon *Kiryu *Destoroyah *Titanosaurus *Manda *Gezora *Sanda *Gaira Races *Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces *Devonians *Cryogs Characters *Steven Woods *Lucy Casprell *Chavez *Allison *Kristina Locations *Paris, France *Monster Islands *San Diego, California *Pacific Ocean *Devonian Capital Gallery Covers RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_12_Cover_A.jpg|Cover A by Matt Frank RULERS OF EARTH Issue 11 - CVR RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover by Jeff Zornow Scans Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue 11 pg 1.jpg Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue 11 pg 2.jpg Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue 11 pg 3.jpg Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue 11 pg 4.jpg Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue 11 pg 5.jpg Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue 11 pg 6.jpg Godzilla Rulers of Earth issue 11 pg 7.jpg Trivia *This issue marks the first full appearance of Baragon in any of IDW's Godzilla comics. Baragon's arm was briefly visible emerging from the ground in Godzilla: Ongoing #13. *Baragon makes his first appearance by burrowing up from underneath the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, just as he was originally supposed to do in Destroy All Monsters before being replaced by Gorosaurus. *This issue marks the first appearance of Kiryu in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. This time, he is upgraded to his Modified Type-3 Kiryu design. *In the facility on the Monster Islands, a box that says "Red Bamboo" can be seen on a desk. *On the naval ship, Chavez can be seen reading a comic entitled "Vapor Human," a reference to the Toho film The Human Vapor. External links *Rulers of Earth #11 cover by Matt Frank on DeviantART. *https://www.comixology.com/Godzilla-Rulers-of-Earth-11/digital-comic/90440? Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues